


Love Without End

by timeforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgotten/pseuds/timeforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will lose someone you can’t live without,and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn’t seal back up. And you come through. It’s like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly—that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp.”</p><p>― Anne Lamott</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of this [post](http://colinmorgasms.tumblr.com/post/110868474593/otpdisaster-person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly) on tumblr and is dedicated to [Mallory](http://colinmorgasms.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual I own nothing , I'm only borrowing.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not the years in your life, but the life in your years that counts the most." Adlai Stevenson

Arthur had just closed the door to his office when his cell phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket and seeing his fiancé's name on the screen he answers.   
  
"Hey Merlin,” He says in greeting, and without missing a beat he continues, “you should be in bed. You’re on the night shift tonight." On the other end of the line he hears Merlin let out a frustrated huff.  


"I know I know,” Merlin replies “I ju…just really wanted to hear your voice.” There is a pause, he can hear Merlin breathing, and he sounds as if he has run a marathon.  “And to tell you I love you. I love you more than you probably know." The last few words are almost whispered. Something is not right.

“I love you too. Is everything okay?” He asks.

“I didn’t catch you at a bad time did I?” Merlin replies, still sounding out of breath, and avoiding the questions all together. 

"No it's actually perfect timing.” Arthur replies “The board meeting just let out for lunch. Want me to bring you something?" 

"No, no that's ok I ate when I woke up.” Another pause, Arthur doesn’t say anything. He is just listening to Merlin’s breathing. He thinks he hears some noise in the background telling him he is not at home. 

“Merlin?” He asks, “Where are you?” He’s getting worried.

“We need bread.” Was all he gave as an answer.

“That still doesn’t tell me where you are.” He says a little annoyed at Merlin’s avoidance.

“I’m” Arthur hears a frustrated grunt, the kind of noise made when your entire body is sore but you still insist on moving. “I’m at the store.”

“What’s going on Merlin?” Arthur is aware he let the concern seep into the question.

“I think…” Merlin starts coughing, it sounds wet.  “I was shot.” More coughing, “robbery. Hero.”

“Merlin, no. What do you mean you were shot?” Arthur says, he’s frantic now. “You’re scaring me Merlin.”

“I don’t want you to be scared. You” Merlin coughs again and then drags in a very ragged breath, “you need to be strong.”

“Merlin,” Arthur says he understands what is going on now. He doesn’t want to believe it. He can’t believe that Merlin is dying somewhere and he’s not there.

“I love you, forever.” It was a whisper almost too soft to be heard.

“Merlin! Merlin! No! No, no, no….” Arthur is crying now, he falls to his knees in his office. Before a wrecked sob is torn from his throat he replies, “I love you, always.”

He doesn’t hang up the phone. He can’t, it’s his last line to Merlin. Kneeling on his office floor is where he is found not even 20 minutes later by a fellow member of the board.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A hero is a person who does what he or she can." Roman Rolland

"In a small family owned store there was an attempt at a robbery. It ended in two deaths, the 17 year old store clerk; her information is not being released because of her age, and a man age 28. Who lived just down the street, the owners of the store are calling him a hero. Witness said that he tried to step between the armed robber and the store clerk. Only to be shot twice in the chest. Paramedics on scene tell us that when they arrived his phone hand an on going call. A call he had placed to his partner to tell him with his dying breath that he loved him. The full story when we come back..."

  
\- - - - - - - -  


"And we are back. Covering the breaking news tonight is Gwen Smith. Live at the scene to you Gwen."  
  
"Thanks Elena. This tragic story is full of courage and love. The man the locals are calling a hero,identified as Merlin Emrys, tried to save the young clerks life by stepping in front of the man who tried to rob The Bent & Dent. A family owned store that sells items that chain stores are not able to sell because of damaged boxes or misprinted labels at a bargain price. The armed robber, identified as Mordred Peters, a local delinquent who has had a few encounters with the police. A man hunt is underway and the police are urging if you know where he is or might be to call the number on your screen.”

”Merlin Emrys, according to the owners of the store, was a frequent customer always stopping in on his days off to pick up a few items or just to browse the shelves, and had stopped in today to do just the same. I have with me a witness who was also present at the time the robbery was taking place,”

            The camera swings to an elderly woman dressed in leopard print, she began to talk

"'He, Merlin that is, was someone anyone could talk to. I didn't know him personally, but just the vibe that he gave off was welcoming. It's no surprise that he stepped in front of the guy with they gun. He seemed like the hero type. I hid behind the shelves; I don't think they knew I was in there. I heard two shots, I covered me ears, but then I saw Merlin fall to the ground. The guy with the gun stepped over him like he was just a piece of trash on the floor and went behind the counter. And another shot went off, that poor girl, she was so young. I saw Merlin reach for something in his pocket. His chest was heaving. He pulled out his phone and called someone, thought maybe it was the police until I heard part of the conversation. He called someone dear to him, I heard him say 'I love you' I could tell by the look on his face it was the hardest thing he had ever done. To say goodbye like that, such a shame.'"

            The camera swings back to focus on Gwen, there are tears in her eyes

“Thank you. When the paramedics arrived the call that Emrys had placed was still connected the person he had called. That person turned out to be his fiancé Arthur Pendragon. According to EMT Callahan, Pendragon was frantic, Emrys had apparently told Pendragon he had been shot and was aware he was dying. Callahan reassured Pendragon he was going to do everything he could to save his fiancé. But even it was not enough. I have with me here Sheriff McKnight"

            Once again the camera swings, this time to show a uniformed offer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes people come into our lives and change it forever, and we never ever stay the same." Charles Goodrow

 

Merlin rolls over in bed. He hates the fact that he was put on the night shift last week. He doesn’t get to wake up next to Arthur anymore. Two more weeks he thinks to himself. Two more weeks and Arthur and he will have almost three weeks off, two more weeks and its hello sunshine and warm sand, two more weeks and he will be married. Holy shit I’m getting married in two weeks.

With that thought he tosses back the covers and gets out of bed.

After showering he wanders to the kitchen to make lunch, doing so he uses the last of the bread. Sitting down at the table he finds a note Arthur must have left him before he left for work this morning.

                             _Merlin,_

_Hope you slept well, I really don’t like you working nights._

_I will be in meetings all day, interviewing for a new director has its limits_

_hopefully  we find one soon. I’ll text you later._

_Miss you_

_Love you always,_

_Arthur_

Thumbing at his cell phone he dials Leon’s number.

“Hey. Yeah I know he’s in meetings all day. Do you have any idea when he might break for lunch? Perfect. Oh and Leon don’t let him know I’m coming in. Thanks.”

Checking the weather and locating his keys with a last minute thought to surprise Arthur not only with a visit but also with lunch he starts to throw together lunch for Arthur and a dinner for himself.

With both meals packed and ready to go he’s out the door.

\- - - - - - - - - -

It was a split decision to stop at the Bent & Dent. Merlin wanted to see if there were any good deals, and the homemade bread is always a plus. He was browsing the isles when he heard the door bang open. Walking to the end of the isle he saw a kid, not much older than 17, he thinks to himself, bugging the girl running the registrar. The girl, Freya, looks uncomfortable. Merlin decides then that he needs to do something about it.

“Hey” he says stepping around the display between him and the two teenagers, “I don’t think she wants anything to do with you.” Freya gives him a thankful look.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The male says.

“Just a fellow customer, noticing that she doesn’t want to talk to you, I think you should leave now.”

That’s when the gun is pulled from his waist band; “yeah well you don’t want any of this either!”

“Put that away” Merlin says calmly as he is putting his hand in the air, showing that he has no defiance against this man’s gun.

“Mordred! Please just leave!” Freya screams, she’s panicking

“Mordred,” Merlin starts, “You don’t know me, don’t even talk to me” Mordred interrupts. “You’re right I don’t know you, I’m only trying to help. Please put the gun away.” Merlin asks.

“No!” Mordred yells, he turns back toward Freya, “give me all the money this god forsaken place has.” There is a short pause “NOW!”

Freya jumps at his demand; she’s crying and fumbling with the drawer. Merlin takes a step toward Mordred, seeing that all his attention is on Freya at the moment. Mordred turns pointing the gun at Merlin.

“Stay back or I’ll shoot her.” Mordred tells Merlin as he recklessly swings the gun back toward Freya. Merlin jumps in front of Freya and just as he does Mordred fires the gun twice, both shots hitting Merlin in the chest. He falls to the ground, pain engulfing his entire body.

Merlin is gasping for air, his ears are ringing, he hears another shot from somewhere above him. _Arthur_ is the only thing that is going through his mind right now. Ignoring the pain that moving his arm is causing him, he reaches for his phone in the jacket pocket. He knows he doesn’t have long.

He calls Arthur.

His breathing is ragged, he doesn’t care, he just needs to hear his voice.

_Pick up Arthur, please, just pick up._

“Merlin,” he finally hears on the other end of the phone. Merlin’s heart is racing, he pushes against the holes in his chest causing him to let out a small gasp, he hopes Arthur doesn’t hear it.  “You should be in bed. You’re on the night shift tonight.” Leave it to Arthur to state the obvious.

He manages a small; barely there laugh “I know I know. I ju…just really wanted to hear your voice.” Merlin’s breath is becoming harder for him to catch. “And to tell you I love you. I love you more than you probably know.” Tears are falling down Merlin’s check.

“I love you too. Is everything ok?” _he noticed_

Ignoring the question, “I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?”

“No” a pain shoots up Merlin’s arm he almost drops the phone. “…just let out for lunch. Want me to bring you something?”

“No, no that’s ok I ate when I woke up.” Merlin is gasping for breath now. There is a loud crash somewhere behind him.

“Merlin? Where are you?”

“We need bread.” _So stupid, should have waited._

“That still doesn’t tell me where you are.”  Arthur’s annoyed now, Merlin notices.

“I’m…” Merlin adjusts his position on the floor letting out a frustrated grunt doing so “I’m at the store.”

“What’s going on Merlin?” Arthur’s voice is laced with concern.

“I think…” _he knows_ “I was shot” Merlin starts coughing, “robbery. Hero”

“Merlin, no. What do you mean you were shot?  You’re scaring me Merlin.” Arthur is frantic.

Merlin takes a deep breath, “I don’t want you to be scared. You,” he starts, but a coughing fit takes over, his breathing is very ragged now. “You need to be strong.”

“Merlin” he think he hears, but he’s not sure so he continues  “I love you, forever” Merlin whispers as the phone slides from his hand, his eyes fall shut. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

“I’ve got a pulse but it’s weak.” EMT Gwaine Callahan says, that’s when he notices the phone. Picking it up he taps the screen and sees an ongoing call to someone named Arthur. He hears a muffled ‘Merlin! Merlin! No! No, no, no you can’t be. Please Merlin answer me.’ The man, Arthur was frantic, Callahan could tell he had been crying, so he does the only thing he could think of.

“Arthur?” No response, so he tries again. “My name is Gwaine Callahan I’m an EMT with Ealdor Local Community Hospital. I’m going to do everything I can to try and save this man. Could you tell me his name?” The crying has stopped.

“Merlin, his name is Merlin. Please save him.” Arthur says, “Please.”

“I’ll do what I can; I will have to put the phone down. Would you like me to leave the line open?” Gwaine asks.

“Yes, please” Arthur responds desperately. 

Gwaine lays the phone beside Merlins head, “you can keep talking to him he can still hear you.”  He tells Arthur. He can hear some of the things he is saying but not all.  Turning to the second EMT Percy Alister they get back to work.

“I’ve lost the pulse. Damn it! Defib now. Everyone stand clear!” Callahan calls out.

“Clear!” Alister replies.

“Again!” Callahan calls.

“Clear!”

“Again!”

“Gwaine,”

“Again!”

“Gwaine, call it.”

Gwaine looks up at Percy; he’s out of breath, Percy casts his eyes down. Gwaine looks down at the man, Merlin, laid out before him.  With a heavy sigh he calls it ‘Time of death 2:19 PM.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge, reasons why the EMT's actions are vague at best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is the best thing in the world, and the thing that lives the longest." Henry Van Dyke

6 Months Later – Arthur is standing in front of a grave, the grass has grown over but you can tell it is still fresh. He kneels down, hangs his head and starts to speak, “I'm sorry I haven't been here. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I'm only here today because Leon tricked me,” _that sounded bad_ “I would have been here sooner or later....it's been 6 months Merlin...” Arthur pauses, looks at the name engraved on the headstone and runs a thumb along the engraving.

“You didn't have a will; I had to fight for the right to bury you since you didn't have any living family. The lawyers cost me a lot.” His hand fell from the headstone “I'm going to have to sell the house.....it's too quite without you anyway.”

“I had to wait until the police were done with you.” Tears are threating to fall.

“That had to have been the longest two weeks of my life Merlin... Merlin, I buried you on our wedding day.” The tears are falling free now. He lets them fall onto the grass below.

“Instead of promising my life to you I had to lay you in the ground. Never to hold you again. Why did you have to be such a damn good person?”

He glances back up “I hate you” he says in spite and gets to his feet. He starts walking back toward the car. He doesn’t make it 10 steps before he is turning around and is back to his keens in front of the headstone. “No I don't, I could never hate you I'm sorry. I love you so much Merlin. How am I going to do this without you? I miss you so.”

 He places a kiss to the headstone. “Love you always.” 

1 year – Leon comes by, “I never told him you were on your way to see him, not sure I ever will. He’d blame himself more than he already is. Merlin you should see him. He misses you, hell we all miss you. He’s here all the time.”

2 years – “Hey Merlin,” Arthur says as he sits cross legged in front of the headstone. “The parents of the girl, Freya, they contacted me a few weeks ago. They wanted to know if I would be interested in helping set up an origination/support group for parents who have lost children.” Arthur is smiling as he says “I said yes. I think it’s been good for me.” I’ve met someone there. She’s there in support of her sister who lost a little boy he was 5. You would have liked her.” He places an open palm on Merlins name. “Love you always.”

3y – “Merlin, I’ve brought someone with me, Mithian, the one I’ve been telling you about.” Arthur and Mithian set in front of Merlins headstone for a good while. Arthur just talking about their past, and telling Merlin what Mithian and he had been up too.

“I’ll leave you for a bit” Mithian says as she stands to walk off.

Once she is out of hearing range Arthur turns to face the stone “I really like her and it scares me. I feel like I’m cheating on you.” He places his hand on the stone “love you always.” He pulls his hand away but the warmth from the stone stays.

4 years – “I know Arthur finds comfort in this, but I feel like I’m talking to myself. Merlin, its Mithian. I came today to ask you a question. It sounds silly now that I say it out loud, but Arthur is always talking about you and I know if you were still alive there would be no Arthur and I, but I need to ask, can I love Arthur like I want? Like he deserves?” She places the single rose she brought with her on the base of the headstone and brushes the leaves from there. She then runs her hand along the smooth edge. She pulls her hand back with a sharp intake of breath. Cradling her hand in the other she smiles to herself knowing she had gotten the answer she was looking for.  
  
5y – “I’m going to be a father, Merlin!” Arthur exclaims as soon as he sits in front of Merlin. “We just found out two days ago.” He stops himself there; he knows Merlin is gone and that he should not feel this ache in his heart when he says again “I’m going to be a father…” But he does. “Love you always.” Alexander James Pendragon is born November 17th 2020

2075 – It’s been 60 years since merlin died. There is now a new headstone next to Merlin’s. Making his look old, time has defiantly taken its toll. There is a man in his mid-fifties, with dull blonde hair, a jaw that was sure to have been sharp when he was young and blue eyes that look as if they could be the sky on a bright spring day, sitting in front of the new headstone. “Hey dad, it’s me Alex” he places a hand on his father’s headstone. Reaching with his free hand he places it on Merlin’s headstone, “You have him back now. He lived a good life. He talked about you constantly ya know. And I’m sorry I never had the privilege to know you, but fate is funny that way because if you hadn’t stepped in front of that guy all those years ago, I wouldn’t be here. So for that I thank you Merlin. He loved you always.”

 

Walking back towards his car on the chilly autumn day Alex notices that his hands are still warm, turning to face his father’s and Merlin’s head stone he smiles.

 

Merlin Alexander Emrys                                                                    Arthur James Pendragon

January 11 1987 - February 13 2015                                                October 12 1986  -July 17 2062 

A Hero Who Was Taken From This Earth Too Soon                            Father, Husband & Friend

Always Loved                                                                                    Forever Loved

                                                                                FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting is being extremely weird for me tonight. Sorry if anything looks funky.


End file.
